deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion vs Roadhog
Scorpion vs Roadhog is a What If? episode of Death Battle featuring Scorpion from Mortal Kombat and Roadhog from Overwatch. Description Chains will fly as pellets and fire clash in this battle. Will Roadhog take this victory back to Junkertown or will Scorpion redeem himself? Interlude Wiz: To keep your distance from an enemy and keep fighting is a great advantage. Boomstick: Yeah, like my shotgun here! Wiz: Today, our two combatants specialize in this strategy, but are also well versed in close quarters combat. Wiz: Scorpion, Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu. Boomstick: Roadhog, the ruthless killer of Outback. Wiz: He's Boomstick, and I'm Wiz, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Scorpion Wiz: For years, a bitter rivalry spawned between two assassin clans, the Chinese Lin Kuei and the Japanese splinter group Shirai Ryu. Boomstick: Wait, how did a Chinese ninja clan spawn an egg that made a Japanese ninja clan? What the hell? Wiz: They're ninjas, Boomstick. Think of it like the League of Assassins. Boomstick: Ninjas. So shady and dark. Wiz: Until one day, the Elder Sub-Zero was finishing some tasks for the sorcerer Quan Chi and the Lin Kuei Grandmaster so that he can exterminate the Shirai Ryu once and for all. The Elder Sub-Zero ran into a member of the Shirai Ryu. Boomstick: Dun dun dun! That's where the gloomy teen drama started. Wiz: The Elder Sub-Zero ran into Scorpion, who was also doing something for Quan Chi, retrieving the Map of Elements. They fought each other for the map, and the Elder Sub-Zero's cryomancy triumphed over Scorpion's ninja skills, ultimately killing Scorpion with a classic Spine Rip. Boomstick: Now that he was out of the way, Quan Chi took his soul and Scorpion was reborn, ready to take revenge on Subby for the death of his family and clan. Wiz: Scorpion was granted powerful abilities during his conversion, such as the ability to control hellfire, which is much stronger than conventional fire and can burn the soul itself. Boomstick: Scorpion hasn't abandoned his ninja skills after becoming a hell ninja. He still has his chain spear which he can use to pull enemies towards him and follow up with either a blast of hellfire that travels through the chains, or a sweet uppercut, which you don't do in Mortal Kombat X. Because Scorpion players nowadays just fucking teleport like there's no tomorrow. Not toasty. Wiz: Scorpion also retains his dual Mugai Ryu swords, allowing him to do dozens of combos with these twin blades. His hellfire curse allows him to manipulate the fires of the Netherrealm, by using it offensively or for utility. Offensively, Scorpion can use hellfire as a projectile or summon it upon his enemy. Boomstick: He can even coat himself in it so he can burn any melee attackers attempting to fight him in close combat! Yeah, go ahead! Punch a guy on hellfire! Wiz: Scorpion's teleportation is fast enough to dodge Raiden, the former Elder God of Lightning. This classifies his speed as massively hypersonic, reacting to lightning that moves at more than Mach 100+! Boomstick: Plus, he's immortal! Just like good old Jason, Scorps will always come back from the dead, no matter how you kill him. Wiz: He can still die like Jason Voorhees, but just like him, death isn't the end. It's a new beginning for murder and vengeance. Hanzo Hasashi: Sektor was wrong. There is a debt to be paid -- '''and Quan Chi will pay it.' Roadhog Wiz: Omnics. One of the main factors behind the story of Overwatch, and the story of one ruthless killer. Roadhog. '''Boomstick: Oh cool, Mad Max Pudge!' Wiz: Well Boomstick, Blizzard had a fat guy carrying a hook before Dota 2 did. Besides, DotA is Blizzard's property. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Anyways, Outback was home to many psycho, if not all, cutthroat survivors known as Junkers. These people were survivors of the lingering radioactive decay in the area. Here, they lived their happy (or reckless) lives scavenging for junk that would be used for their mech fighting, a form of entertainment in the area. Boomstick: All was good in the hood until their privacy got invaded by a bunch of government officials who were taking the land from them to establish peace with the omnics that tried to destroy the country. These robots were given a home in the Outback and the people really weren't happy with that. Wiz: Furious over the loss of their homes, several people rebelled against the newcomers. It created a rebellion among the Junkers and the omnics, and the Junkers had a plan. To strike at the omnium's fusion core. This didn't go well, as the result destroyed most of the place and left lots of piles and heaps of junk. Boomstick: And from the distance, watched a survivor. That survivor was Roadhog. Wiz: Mako Rutledge donned a mask to help him survive the toxic environment that was once his home. He took some scraps and anything he could find useful, creating his very own arsenal. Wiz: Roadhog's primary weapon is a Scrap Gun, which fires short-range blasts of shrapnel with a wide spread, similar to a shotgun. It's secondary fire can launch a ball of shrapnel that detonates farther away, scattering metal fragments from the point of impact. The Scrap Gun is also capable of repurposing any metallic scrap into ammunition. Boomstick: He's also got a Chain Hook made of crap -- I mean scrap that he hurls at enemies and hooks them towards him. Wiz: His breather full of "Hogdrogen" can help him heal from major injuries, but it also leaves him slightly vulnerable as he cannot use his weapons while using the breather. Boomstick: Finally, there's his ultimate, Whole Hog. He crams a load of scrap into his Scrap Gun and instantly becomes an M60-toting Rambo. Wiz: Roadhog will stuff a large amount of scrap into his gun and start firing shrapnel non-stop with a wide spread and extremely high knockback. The recoil is extremely high, but its wide spread compensates for that. Accuracy isn't a problem here since your shots will be going everywhere! Boomstick: Roadhog isn't very good against people who can still hit him from a distance, like snipers. He does great against a whole heap of enemies, which is food for his gun! Roadhog: I’m going to make you '''squeal.' Intermission Wiz: The combatants are set, analysis of their arsenal is complete. Now, it's time for a -- '''Boomstick: DEATH BATTLE!!' DEATH BATTLE Roadhog is seen rampaging around the streets of Hanamura, looking for some "valuable and high tech" scrap for his new weapon. The police arrive at the scene and attempt to halt the suspect's rampage. Roadhog turns his attention to the cops and proceeds to open fire on the police with his Scrap Gun. He successfully kills all of them and returns to his search for high tech scrap. An unknown figure is seen dashing and blitzing on the rooftops. It disappears in flames and crashes down to the street, looking for Roadhog. The figure launches a spear tipped chain towards Roadhog. It punctures him, and the figure yanks Roadhog towards it. ???: Enough is enough. Your actions have attracted the attention of the Grandmaster. Roadhog: Who are you? Some Shimada lowlife? Scorpion: I am Hanzo Hasashi, and I am here to bring you to justice. Roadhog: Try me. Scorpion: Unwise of you to that. FIGHT Scorpion teleports behind him, delivering a critical punch to the back of Roadhog's head, knocking him to the ground. Scorpion unleashes a pair of spears on Roadhog, pulling him over his head and throwing him to a nearby food stand. Roadhog: I'm getting hungry! Roadhog hurls his hook chain on Scorpion, although he is unsuccessful. Scorpion dodges it just in time, teleporting and delivers a flaming uppercut to Roadhog's chin, sending him flying. Scorpion sends out his spear and hits Roadhog's chest, and violently yanks it down, crashing him into the pavement. Roadhog: Fight me, you damn coward! Scorpion: Very well. Scorpion brandishes his dual Mugai Ryu and rushes towards him. Roadhog unholsters his Scrap Gun and fires a blast of shrapnel, injuring Scorpion. Scorpion anticipates the next shot and successfully deflects it back to Roadhog, scattering him with shrapnel over him. Scorpion unleashes a flurry of slashes on Roadhog, inflicting lacerations and gashes. Roadhog blocks one of the swords with his Scrap Gun and catches the other one with his hand. He throws them off of him and fires three blasts of shrapnel, while Scorpion teleports away from the blasts. Scorpion summons a demon to charge behind him and another demon to kick him from above. The first demon slams his back, pushing him towards the airborne demon that's about to kick him. The demon kicks him in the head, stunning him. He throws a ball of hellfire at Roadhog, burning him and knocking him back. Roadhog writhes from the burn, desperately finding cover. He hides behind a car and inhales his breather, nullifying the pain, but the effects still remain. He hurls his hook again and successfully catches Scorpion, and pulls him towards the Scrap Gun. He fires a blast of shrapnel at him, point blank, and runs out of ammo. Scorpion takes opportunity of this and escapes from the hook, delivering a fiery flip kick. Scorpion trips him with a leg scissor takedown, slamming Roadhog on the pavement. He yanks Roadhog's hair and slams his face multiple times on the floor, damaging his mask. Roadhog grabs him and turns the tables, slamming Scorpion to the ground. He gets on top of Scorpion and whacks him with his gun. Scorpion unleashes a breath of hellfire on Roadhog, leaving him burning. Roadhog desperately tries to put the fire out, only to be charged by a demon minion, crashing Roadhog into a water hydrant that puts out the fire. Roadhog reloads his Scrap Gun and immediately returns to battle. He fires five blasts of shrapnel, while Scorpion summons demon minions to block the shrapnel for him. Roadhog reloads again and is interrupted by a demon grabbing his legs. Scorpion retrieves his swords and starts slashing Roadhog, then Roadhog fires a ball of shrapnel that detonates on Scorpion, sticking shrapnel all over him. He teleports to the Netherrealm to heal and quickly comes back to fight. Roadhog: You've been hiding, huh? No more hiding this time! Scorpion unsheathes his swords while Roadhog brandishes his Chain Hook. They clash blades with each other. Suddenly, Scorpion teleports again, while Roadhog strikes backwards, realizing Scorpion wasn't there. Scorpion appears from below him, dragging him into a fiery portal. Scorpion: Welcome to hell. Scorpion drags Roadhog to the Netherrealm, while they are falling, they clash swords and hooks and exchange hits from each other. As they get closer to the ground, Scorpion teleports safely and lands on the Netherrealm soil. Roadhog falls down and hits his back, injuring him. Scorpion: Prepare to face judgement, sinner. Roadhog: Hell's got no room for me! I'm too big for Hell! Scorpion and Roadhog rush at each other with their blades, clashing together. After 4 clashes, Roadhog pulls out his Scrap Gun and loads a heap full of scrap metal. He starts firing the Scrap Gun uncontrollably, damaging the surroundings and laughing maniacally. Scorpion weaves through the shrapnel and unleashes a flaming spear that impales itself to Roadhog's head, stopping the gunfire. K.O.! Scorpion violently yanks the chain, pulling the head of Roadhog off of his body, then throws it against the pillar and impales it with his sword. Scorpion: Burn like the rest! FATALITY Results Wiz: It was clear who the winner would be in this battle. Boomstick: Okay, you pick, some big guy with a makeshift shotgun and hook or an immortal spectre from the Netherrealm. Wiz: Scorpion outclassed Roadhog in every category, including speed, strength, abilities and arsenal. Boomstick: Looks like Hanzo will be having some cooked pork with the Shirai Ryu tonight! Wiz: The winner is Scorpion. Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Chain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018